


Hold It In

by paulmacca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boners, Honestlh idk what to tag this as, M/M, Might write a second chapter bjt itll just be smut and then more comfort.., Multi, Omorashi, Piss Fetish, Pls dont read if yoy dont like piss im so embarassdd im so sorrh, Poly! Beatles, Yeah no idk what to tag this, comfort at the end, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmacca/pseuds/paulmacca
Summary: Ringo has to take a mean piss.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hold It In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! With a fucking beatles piss fanfic. I'm so sorry.

Ringo took another sip from his cup of water.  
He looked around at his other band mates, Paul was answering a question. They were at a press conference and Ringo was getting bored, since nobody was asking *him* any questions.

George looked over at Ringo and rolled his eyes and nudged his head towards Paul after he had answered a question very smugly. Ringo quietly giggled and turned his head to face the crowd. He took another drink from his cup. 

He felt a slight pressure in his bladder. That's alright, the interview was almost over anyways. He could wait until they got back to the hotel.

Ringo drank some more water. He felt the pressure in his bladder worsen. He squirmed around for only a second and then began to tap his foot. He could wait. The press conference kept going. 

Ringo began drinking a bit more water out of boredom, and hadn't noticed that he did. Shit. He set down his cup and moved it a bit farther from him. He didn't want to make that mistake again.

They were asking John a question. He  
heard Paul laugh from John's answer and Ringo joined in, trying not to seem distracted by his bladder filling up. 

"Um, excuse me?" Ringo nearly jumped. "U-uh yes?" The other beatles giggled at Ringos reaction. "Uh yes, we had a question about the song What Goes On?" "Yes?" Ringo asked. He squirmed in his seat slightly. "Ah I can take this one." John said and winked at Ringo. 

Ringo blushed and turned back to look at the audience. He felt his bladder all of a sudden get *extremely* full. He hadn't realized how much water he had drank during this entire thing up until now. 

"You're free to go boys! Thank you so much for this press conference." Ringo let out a sigh of relief. He stood up slowly and felt the pressure building up even more in his bladder. He walked out of the room with the rest of his band mates. 

Ringo turned to George as they walked down the hallway that led to the exit. "Aha I drank a lot of water during that, glad that we could leave, I gotta take a piss!" Ringo laughed. "Well we'd better get to that hotel soon then." George said back and smirked. 

They exited the building and quickly ran into the car that was picking them up. Fans surrounded the car. The car started and they began the short journey back to the hotel. John and Paul were talking about something that had happened during the press conference and laughing over it. 

Ringo kept his attention on not pissing all over his seat. He squirmed around, placing his hands in between his legs to keep from spilling. John noticed and was glancing at Ringo. 

Paul was laughing about something John said, when John nudged him. "Look at Ringo..." John whispered, quietly enough so Ringo didn't hear him. Paul looked over and noticed how Ringo was pathetically squirming and had his hands between his legs. 

Paul turned back to see John staring at Ringo. "Mm what a pretty sight..." Paul answered, quickly glancing back at Ringo. George turned to the other two and asked "What're you lads talking about?" 

"Take a look." Paul said, looking over at Ringo. George looked next to him and noticed how *desperate* Ringo looked. He was trying incredibly hard to hold his piss in. All of them (besides Ringo) had gotten hard from seeing Ringo like this.

"Ah, I've got an idea..." John smirked at the others. Ringo had no idea what his boyfriends were talking about, he could barley make it out. He just wanted to get to the hotel already.

The car stopped and they ran out and quickly made it inside the hotel.

Ringo was ready to burst, they walked inside the elevator and pressed on the button that had their floor.  
"Fuuuck I gotta piss!" Ringo let out a whimper and closed his eyes for just a second. He opened them and his boyfriends were staring at him. 

"What the fuck are you looking at me for?" Ringo asked, still squirming and trying hard to keep his piss in. 

"Did you just moan?" Paul asked putting his hand over his mouth and giggling. "N-no I just really need to piss-" Ringo answered back, but before anyone else could say anything the elevator door had opened. Ringo dashed out and the others followed.

Ringo stood next to the hotel room door. "Which one of you blokes has the key?" Paul asked. "I have it here somewhere..." John answered and began rummaging his pockets. Ringo had started bouncing slightly and whimpering softly. George looked over and smirked at him. Ringo was about to make a witty remark about how George was staring at him but John cut him off.

"Aha! I've got it!" John pulled out the key and slowly opened the door. Before Ringo could run in, John grabbed Ringo by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall that was closest to the bathroom. Paul closed the door behind them and locked it. 

"H-hey what the hell is wrong with you fellas! I need to fucking piss you know this-" Ringo said, trying to escape Johns grasp. John smirked and said "Aw, but you're so cute when you need to piss. All desperate-like and pathetic. Hold it in just a bit longer okay?" John said. Ringo moaned from the pressure building up in his bladder. "Alright.." Ringo moaned.

Paul and George stood beside Ringo, and George began pressing against Ringos bladder softly. Ringo moaned and held his legs together. Surprisingly, Ringo had been turned on by this. He never expected to be into this, he knew John was and he occasionally joked about it, but he never expected *he* would like it.

Ringo whimpered as George applied more pressure onto his bladder. Suddenly Paul began applying pressure onto Ringos bladder as well. "N-no! Fuck no no please!!" Ringo moaned as he felt like he was about to explode.

"Just a little longer Richie..." John answered, staring at Ringo and the two others. Ringo whined in protest when suddenly the two applied even *more* pressure. 

Oh fuck.

Ringo had begun whimpering and moaning as piss spurted out of his cock. He closed his eyes and his face flushed with embarrassment. He felt the warmness going down his legs and filling up his shoes. The others giggled at him as they watched Ringo.

"Fucking whore, pissing all over yourself in front of your bandmates." John remarked staring at Ringos flushed face and wet pants. Ringo let out a whimper. He looked down and noticed the mess he had made all over himself, and the floor.

"Fuck 'm sorry John I couldn't hold it in..." 

"Aw it's alright! C'mere Ringo let's get you cleaned up!" John replied. "Ooh yeah! And then maybe have some more fun after?" Paul replied. "Y-yeah I just wanna get cleaned up-" Ringo said. George had gotten some clothing for Ringo to get into after taking a shower. "Lets get you into the shower Ringo!" George smiled. 

"All right, I'll be quick." Ringo said winking. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again D:


End file.
